


Letters from Winterfell

by jeeno2



Series: and in the end [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babies, Dad!vos, Epistolary, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Humor, King Bran Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Gendry Baratheon is having trouble adjusting to his new role as Lord of Storm's End.He writes to Winterfell for advice.The women of Winterfell write back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a post-S8 fix-it based on a prompt I saw floating around twitter, in which Gendry starts writing frantic letters to Winterfell begging for help because he has no idea how to be a lord. Just for fun, I decided to write (most of) the fic as a series of letters back and forth rather than in a more traditional format. 
> 
> I have no idea how S8 is going to end but for purposes of this AU I'm assuming Cersei is killed in the Battle of Kings Landing and that after it's over Arya takes off on her own for a little while. I guess we'll find out soon how right this guess is. ;) Either way, this fic will be nothing but fluff and puppies to help heal what's left of our hearts after D&D (maybe) destroy them.

**_~ A letter from Storm’s End to Winterfell, delivered by raven four weeks after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

\------------

Dear Lady Stark,

I hope this letter finds everyone at Winterfell very well, and that you are all readjusting to life after the war.

I am writing to ask you a big favor. I am struggling a lot here in my new role as Lord of Storm’s End. To be blunt: I have no idea what I’m doing. Everyone has been very helpful, reminding me of the names of all the Houses here in the Stormlands when I forget them, showing me which fork goes with which dinner course, and so on. But I’m starting to think I’m too stupid to learn any of it. I’m also starting to think accepting this lordship was a mistake in more ways than one.

You are the only person I can reach right now who has always been kind to me and who also might know how to answer some of the questions I have. (I could also ask Arya but I have not heard from her or seen her at all since King’s Landing. Have you heard from her? Do you know where she might be?) Before I bore you with any of my questions, though, if you could let me know by return raven whether you might be willing to answer some of my questions that would be wonderful.

Sincerely,

 

Gendry

ps: Among the things I don’t know how to do that a lord really _needs_ to know how to do is read and write. It took Ser Davos, Pod, and me half a day just to write this short letter. I’m practicing, and am getting help (mostly from Pod; he’s pretty good at this stuff), but it’s slow going.

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Winterfell to Storm’s End, delivered by raven six weeks after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

\------------

Dear Lord Baratheon,

It is very good to hear from you.

I will never forget everything you did for the North and for my family during the Battle of Winterfell. Without you and all the dragonglass weapons you forged I have no doubt that all of us would currently be serving as slaves in the Night King’s army of the dead. I, and the North, owe you an immeasurable debt of gratitude. If there is anything I ever can do to assist as you transition into being the new Lord of Storm’s End please do not hesitate to ask. To start with, with this letter I’ve included a copy of an old diagram my Septa made for me many years ago showing which fork goes where on the dinner table. I hope you find it as useful as I did when I was a girl.

Sincerely,

 

Sansa Stark

ps: I have neither seen nor heard from Arya since the Battle for King’s Landing. Once it was over and Cersei Lannister was dead, Arya told us that she needed to travel for a while. We all miss her a great deal and wish she would come home. All we can do is have faith that wherever she is, she is safe and well.

* * *

 

**~ _Used parchment from Lord Gendry Baratheon’s third writing lesson with Podrick Payne ~_**

\------------

A a a a a a a

B b b b b b b

C c c c c c c

D d d d d d d

Aa a a a a

R r r r r r r

Y y y y y

A a a a a

The big dog

The small girl

The ~~lorrge~~ large ~~hamer~~

The large hammer

Baratheon  

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Storm’s End to Winterfell, delivered seven weeks after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

\------------

Dear Lady Stark,

Thank you so much for your offer to help me, and for that very useful fork chart. It’s already come in handy twice, though I will never understand why anybody needs more than one fork for dinner. Either way your Septa must have been a very clever person.

I don’t suppose you know why more than one fork is necessary? If you do, that is my next question. Actually I have a lot of dinner-related questions. Do you happen to have a list of things you’re not supposed to do at dinner so you don’t embarrass yourself when you have heads of Houses over? If so, please send it to me if you can because that would also be very useful.

(For example: last night I belched after my second cup of wine, not thinking anything of it. But I could tell everyone around me was horrified. I feel like I’m constantly doing things I should not be doing and I really need more help than Ser Davos and Pod can give me. They’re doing their best but they’re only men, after all.)

I also have a lot of questions about etiquette when speaking with ladies of other Houses but maybe we can get to those later. I don’t anticipate having any more dinner parties anytime soon. Not after the looks I got last night.

Thank you again, very much, in advance.

 

Gendry

ps: I have not seen or heard from Arya since King’s Landing either. Not that I’d expect her to write to me, of course. Why would she? I am not her kin. I just thought, if you were wondering where she was, I don’t know either. Like you, though, I hope she is safe and well.

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Essos to Winterfell, delivered four moon’s turns after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

\------------

Dear Sansa,

I am tired of travelling and miss Winterfell, and you, more than I can say. The time has come for me to come home. And to stay home, this time. I have booked passage to Westeros on a boat that leaves Essos in two weeks’ time. I cannot wait to see you again and to finally be home again.

Your sister,

Arya

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Winterfell to Essos delivered four-and-a-half moon’s turns after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

\------------

Dear Arya,

By the time this letter makes it across the narrow sea you may already be well on your way home. Just in case you have not yet left, however, I wanted to write and let you know how desperately I have missed you and how delighted I am that you will be home soon. Your chambers have been kept exactly as you left them and will be ready for you upon your return.

All my love,

Sansa

 

ps: We need to have a talk, I think, about the new Lord of Storm’s End. I suspect you know what this is about, but it can wait until you get home. I have many questions.

* * *

 

**~ _Used parchment from Lord Gendry Baratheon’s seventh writing lesson with Podrick Payne_**

\------------

Wwwwww

Xxxxxxxx

Yyyyyyy

zzzzzzz

~~Siegge~~

siege siege siege

House Stark

Lady

 ~~Pleas~~ come to dinner

Please

Please pleas please please please

Baratheon

Storm’s End

~~Sincerly~~

Sincerely

Dagger

Love

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Winterfell to Storm’s End, delivered five moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

\------------

 

Dear Gendry,

I’m writing from Winterfell, where I just returned after being away in Essos for nearly four moons. My sister Sansa tells me you are now the Lord of Storm’s End and are doing well. She also tells me you have been asking after me in letters. So that’s why I’m writing now--to let you know I am back at Winterfell, where I plan to stay indefinitely. My time away was what I needed after everything that happened. Coming to back to Westeros, however, is what I need now.

 

Arya

ps: Have you figured out all the forks yet? Sansa mentioned you’d had some trouble a few weeks ago and I remember what you told me about your fear of forks the night after the battle with the Night King.

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Storm’s End to Winterfell, delivered five-and-a-half moon’s turns after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

\------------

Dear Arya,

You’re back. It is so good to hear from you. Thank you for writing.

I’ve been wondering how you’ve been. You were incredible at the Battle for King’s Landing, just as you were wonderful at the Battle of Winterfell. After the King’s Landing battle was over I looked everywhere for you so I could... thank you. But by the time I found your sister you were already gone.

I am adjusting to life at Storm’s End, though all of it is very strange and to be honest, I don’t know that I like this life any better than the old life I had. I miss working with my hands. Although I guess it’s nice to have a name now, at least.

As for the forks I’m doing just fine, though it took me a while. I never said I was _afraid_ of forks, did I? I’ve never been _afraid_ of them. Just baffled by them, and at how many of them there seem to be. Either way I’ve got them mostly down now I think.

I hope you are enjoying your time with your family. I know Sansa must be very glad to have you home again.

Yours,

Gendry

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Storm’s End to the Riverlands, delivered five-and-a-half moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

\------------

Dear Sandor Clegane,

I hope this letter finds you well.

I'll cut to the chase here: I need advice. Nothing that can be asked via letter unfortunately. It's a... sensitive matter, you could say.

I hate asking you for any kind of help at all but I don’t think there’s anyone else who can help me. And I think your advice would be good. Will you be in the Stormlands anytime soon? If so, please let me know. You are always welcome at Storm’s End. 

Sincerely,

 

Gendry Baratheon

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from the Riverlands to Storm’s End, delivered six moon’s turns after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

\------------

Hello, Twat.

I heard Arya Stark is back in Westeros. Is that what you want advice about?

If so, I have two words for you:

Piss off.

And four more:

Never write me again.

Insincerely,

 

Clegane

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this just in time for it to be shot to bits by whatever fresh hell Episode 5 has waiting for us. :D

**_~ A letter from Winterfell to Storm’s End, delivered six moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

**_\--------_ **

Dear Gendry,

(or should I call you “my lord” now?)

I’m glad you are adjusting to your new life. Being a lord is hard work. Or, at least, being a _good_ lord is hard work. I learned that from my father. It’s a lot more than just remembering which fork to use and when. I’m sure you’re realizing that now.

As for me, coming back to Winterfell has also been harder than I expected. Sometimes I wonder if I’ll ever go back to being the person I was before. Most of the time, though, I realize I’m never going to be that girl again. When I came back home a month ago I decided it was time I learned how to accept that and move on with my life the best I could.

I’ve enclosed something for you with this letter. While I was in Essos, a strange woman gave me an ingot made from a metal I’d never seen before. I have no use for it. You said you missed working with your hands so I thought you might like to have it. I don’t know if it can be turned into anything useful but if anyone can figure it out it would be you. It’s heavy, but hopefully it won’t slow down the raven delivering this too much.

Arya

ps: I hope the gift pleases you, my lord.

 

* * *

 

**_~ a scroll from Podrick Payne to Lord Gendry Baratheon, hand-delivered in the forge at Storm’s End ~_ **

**_\--------_ **

My lord,

Ser Davos and I have discussed your proposal. We’ve decided to give you a test to see if we can agree to it.

The test is as follows:

If you can read the contents of this scroll by yourself, and then tell me and Ser Davos what it says, in writing, in your own words, we think you might be ready to draft a letter to Lady Arya by yourself without our help. If you _can’t_ do any particular part of that by yourself then we think you should continue to work with us for a while longer.

Look, my lord. We aren’t unsympathetic. You really are making great progress in your lessons and we know you want to write letters without us looking over your shoulder. But take it from me: the last thing you want to do is mess this up. Words are tricky things, my lord. Especially when it comes to women. Trust me; I know what I’m talking about.

I’ll be in the Great Hall this afternoon awaiting your return scroll.

Sincerely,

 

Pod (who really does have your best interests at heart)

 

* * *

 

**~ _a scroll from Lord Gendry Baratheon to Podrick Payne, hand-delivered in the Great Hall at Storm’s End ~_**

**_\--------_ **

Dear Podrick,

I red it. But I kant rite it.

Fuck you.

Sinceerly,

 

Lord Gendry Baratheon

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Storm’s End to Winterfell, delivered six-and-a-half moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

**_\--------_ **

Dear Arya,

Oh, gods. Okay. Now I understand why you always hated being called “m’lady.” I’m sorry for ever calling you that. I don’t think I will ever get used to people calling me Lord Gendry, or “my lord.” Not even if I live for a hundred years.

Do you have any advice on how to get used to it? (I thought of asking your sister, before you came back to Winterfell and I was already asking her loads of other things. But I never did, because somehow I feel Sansa’s never had trouble getting used to being a “lady.”) Whenever someone calls me “Lord Gendry” I always look behind me at first, thinking they’re talking to someone else.

When will this start to feel normal?

Also, thank you for the metal! I’ve never seen anything like it. I’m spending a little time in the forge here at Storm’s End these days because I’m going crazy not working with my hands. The next time I’m in there I’ll see what I can do with this. I’m looking forward to finding out.

Yours,

 

Gendry

ps: I’m so glad you are home. I was worried about you the entire time you were gone. Now that you are home you have all the time you need to figure out who you are, like you said you wanted to do in your last letter.

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Winterfell to Storm’s End, delivered seven moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

**_\--------_ **

Hello, my lord.

The daggers you made for me from that Essos metal arrived at Winterfell this afternoon. I don’t know how you made them so fast but they are beautiful.

You have gotten _incredibly_ good, my lord. The detail on the handles is so intricate and really, I can’t believe you made them so quickly. Also, you should have seen Sansa’s face when I broke the seal on the letter and the daggers fell out. She jumped about a mile and shouted before she realized they were from you. It made the whole thing ten times better. I couldn’t help but laugh.

As for getting used to people calling you “Lord Gendry,” and “my lord,” you could always do what I do, my lord, and simply refuse to answer to it, or tell them to stop. Short of threatening to stab people if they keep calling you “Lord Gendry,” though, I don’t really have any advice. Somehow I don’t get the sense that you want them to stop doing it anyway.

(Fortunately, no one except you calls me “m’lady” anymore. And you are too far away right now for me to stab. Unfortunately.)

 

Arya

ps: You shouldn’t have used the metal I gave you to make me a gift. I meant it as a gift to you. I do love the daggers though. And you shouldn’t have worried about me while I was away. I can take care of myself.

 

* * *

 

**_~ A draft of a letter written by Lord Gendry Baratheon to Lady Arya Stark; not sent ~_ **

**_\--------_ **

 

~~Dear Arya,~~

~~I dont mined it when YOU call mee My Lord. YOU can call mee wartevr you want.~~

~~I stil lov you soo mutch. I wish you werr heer.~~

 

~~Yors,~~

~~Gendry~~

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Storm’s End to Winterfell, delivered seven-and-a-half moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

**_\--------_ **

Hello, m’lady,

I hope you are well, m’lady. How is the weather up in Winterfell, m’lady?

(That’s what you get if you’re going to call me _my lord_ even though you know I don’t like it. Two can play at this game!)

Seriously, though—I’m so happy you like the daggers. The metal was really interesting to work with. I hope to get some more of it someday and see what else I can do with it. If I ever do get more I promise I’ll keep the end result for myself. I just never got a chance to properly thank you for all you did to save us all at the Battle of Winterfell and figured making something for you was as good a way to do it as any. Besides, now that I’m the Lord of Storm’s End I don’t really need any new things anyway. There would have been nowhere to keep a new set of daggers.

As for my being too far away for you to stab, that is very true. Regrettably. Not that I want you to stab me of course. But….

Well. I’m getting a lot of help in writing these letters (my reading is coming along; but slowly). So I’ll just have to trust you know what I mean by “regrettably.” I hope you do anyway.

Yours,

 

Gendry

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Winterfell to Storm’s End, delivered eight moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

**_\--------_ **

Dear Gendry,

Yes. I agree. You are definitely, absolutely too far away for me to stab.

And, fine. I’ll stop calling you my lord if you stop calling me m’lady. Do we have a deal? Though I have to admit—winding you up and making you mad is pretty funny. It always has been.

Other than not having any space for new daggers at Storm’s End and having trouble getting used to your new title how are you finding your new life, generally? Are you having a lot of visitors and dinner invitations? I’d imagine an unmarried ~~, handsome~~ new Lord of Storm’s End would be an appealing dinner guest for many people.

Yours,

 

Arya

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Storm’s End to Winterfell, delivered eight-and-a-half moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

**_\--------_ **

Dear Arya,

Unfortunately, the ink on part of your last letter was smudged. Or at least, Pod and I couldn’t make out one of the words towards the end when you were describing me as the new lord of Storm’s End. It looks like... “unmarried, _horsebane_ new Lord of Storm’s End.” But that makes no sense to either of us.

What was the word you’d intended to write? I’m trying to improve my reading.

Either way, to answer your question from your last letter, YES, I have to attend SO MANY dinner parties. Ser Davos makes me host one almost every week. To say nothing of all the invitations I get from other lords whose Houses and families and daughters I’m supposed to already know but don’t.

Pod and Ser Davos are helping me as much as they can. But I still have no idea what I’m doing. I suspect I make a fool out of myself every time. Also, I think these young ladies are secretly talking about me behind my back. They stare at me with these... _strange_ looks on their faces throughout dinner. It’s unnerving. I’m sure they’re laughing at what an idiot I am.

As grateful as I am for Daenerys’ gift there is still so much about this life I do not understand. This is so much more than I thought I was signing up for.

Yours,

 

Gendry

* * *

 

**~ _A set of scrolls from Samwell Tarly, hand-delivered to Lady Arya Stark in her chambers at Winterfell~_**

**_\--------_ **

Dear Arya,

Here are the detailed maps of the Kingsroad you asked for. As you can see, the distance between here and the northwestern edge of the Stormlands is approximately fifteen hundred miles. It’s far, obviously, but reports from the Kingsroad suggest the path is not nearly as dangerous now as it was during the war of succession. You didn’t ask me that particular question but Gilly told me I should let you know all the same. I’m not certain why.

In any event, please let me know if you have any questions about this map or if you need any more maps. Winterfell’s library lost most of its maps during the battle with the Night King and I’ve been having a great time recreating all of them.

Sincerely,

 

Sam

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for purposes of the rest of this story I'm just going to pretend Sandor Clegane won Cleganebowl and is still out there somewhere, kicking ass and taking names. How does that sound??
> 
> (Inspiration for Arya's actions in the latter part of this chapter: [this tumblr post](https://arsenicandfinelace.tumblr.com/post/184876374210/s8-wishlist-49)  
> ;))

**_~ A letter from Winterfell to Storm’s End, written eight-and-a-half moons after the Battle for King’s Landing; not sent ~_ **

_\--------_

~~Dear Gendry,~~

~~I am so sorry. For everything. I’ve had so much time to think about things these past few months. I’ve thought about what I’ve done and who I used to be--and about who I am now, and what I want for the future.~~

~~I love you. I love you. I love you.~~

~~I will never be your lady. But if you still want me, I would love to be your family.~~

 

~~Arya~~

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Winterfell to the Riverlands, delivered eight-and-a-half moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

_\--------_

Dear Sandor,

I don’t know if you are still alive and in the Riverlands. Sansa seems to think you are, and no one else has any better ideas as to where you might be right now.

On the off chance that Sansa and everybody else is right I just wanted to thank you, again, for the advice you gave me that day in King’s Landing. I haven’t forgotten it. I never will.

I am about to start travelling again. If you reply to this letter I might not get it.

Yours,

 

Arya

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from the Riverlands to Winterfell, delivered nine moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

_\--------_

Arya,

Tell Sansa it’s none of her fucking business, or anyone _else’s_ fucking business, whether I’m still alive, either in the Riverlands or anywhere else.

As for you, why do you think I care whether you’re traveling again? Because I don’t. I _especially_ don’t care if you’re heading south on the Kingsroad to Storm’s End towards that stupid upjumped bastard who clearly thinks you hung the moon and all the stars in the sky. He probably hasn’t stopped crying for a single solitary minute since you turned him down, the twat. I have better things to do with my time than care about things like him, or you, or him _and_ you.

Not yours,

 

Sandor

Ps: Please write once you get to wherever it is you’re going (not that I care where you’re going) so I know you’re there (not that I care about that either).

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Storm’s End to Winterfell, delivered ten moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

_\--------_

Dear Arya,

This is the first leter I have ever writen to any one without help from Pod or Davos. They dont know I am doing this and probly wold not like it very much if they new. But I am geting beter at writting and it has been such a long tim since I have heard from you. And i wanted to use my own words, just this once.

Arya, I miss you so much. I miss your leters. ~~The parchmnt always smels a litle like you when I get them and its all I can do not to just. Breathe them in every time. I think of you all the time. I think of our nite togethr before the Batle of Winterfel every night as I try to fall asleep. You were so beautifull, your brests yor hair yor face yor smile. Yor everything. You felt so good, in my arms. On my cock. I want to feel you again so badly. In my arms in my bed everywhere evrywhere evrywhere..~~

~~I am starting to wory that I wil never be able to put you out of my head. I am starting to wory that I will never want to.~~

I don’t now what I did to mak you stop writting me. Ples tell me if theres something i can do differently and I’ll do it. I now you dont want to be my lady and i hav acepted that but I had hopped we cold stil be frends.

Oh no. Pod is staring at me from acros the room. I think he nows what i’m doing. He loks mad. I beter stop now.

Yors, always,

 

Gendry

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Winterfell to Storm’s End, delivered ten-and-a-half moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

_\--------_

Dear Lord Gendry,

Please forgive the invasion of privacy, but when Winterfell received your letter addressed to Arya I had the Maester bring it to me so I could read it. (For better or worse, a good portion of the middle section was crossed out and heavily smudged, so I was unable to read it. I promise.)

I hate to have to be the one to tell you this but Arya left Winterfell nearly two moons ago. She left a note saying she was leaving but did not tell anyone where she was going. We have been very worried. I don’t know if she has told _anyone_ where she was headed. I hope she did not sail for Essos again but with Arya, it’s hard to know.

I will admit I had hoped you had heard from her and would be able to shed some light as to her whereabouts. I’m sorry to hear I was wrong about that, for many reasons.

I hope you have been settling into your new role as Lord of Storm’s End and that this letter has found you very well, all things considered.

Sincerely,

 

Lady Sansa Stark

 

* * *

 

**_~ A letter from Storm’s End to Highgarden, delivered ten-and-a-half moons after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

_\--------_

Dear Lord Bronn,

Thank you, again, for your very generous invitation to attend dinner at Highgarden next month. While I will take your word for it that the ladies in Highgarden are more beautiful than ladies in most other parts of the realm, and more eager to wed, I am afraid I must decline. As we have discussed previously, I am still getting my bearings here as Lord of Storm’s End and will not be up for such a long journey anytime soon. Either to meet ladies (beautiful or otherwise) or for any other reason.

You are, as always, welcome to visit Storm’s End at any time.

Sincerely,

 

Lord Gendry Baratheon

 

* * *

 

**_~ a scroll from Podrick Payne to Lord Gendry Baratheon, hand-delivered in the forge at Storm’s End, eleven months after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

_\--------_

My lord,

Please forgive the interruption. I know you do not like to be disturbed when you are working in your forge. But Arya Stark has shown up at Storm’s End, unannounced, on a white horse. She called herself your betrothed, let herself into the Great Hall before any of us realized she was here, and is currently listening to petitioners in the chair reserved especially for the Lord of Storm’s End.

This is, to put it mildly, most unexpected. Ser Davos and I ask you to please advise at once.

Sincerely,

 

Pod (who really did not see this coming)

 

* * *

 

**_~ a scroll from Lord Gendry Baratheon to Podrick Payne, hand-delivered in the Great Hall ~_ **

_\--------_

Pod,

Look. I am pretty eazy going. You now that. But I’m very angry with you right now for mocking me in this way. You now full well that Arya Stark sayd no when I asked her to mary me. And that she has never changed her mind.

After delivering this note I will go into the Great Hall myself and see who this you-surper is. Then I will kick them out of my home, go back to my forge, and finish what I’ve been working on.

Don’t do this again, Pod.

 

Gendry

* * *

 

**_~ another scroll from Lord Gendry Baratheon to Podrick Payne, hand-delivered in the Great Hall ~_ **

_\--------_

Dear Pod,

Well.

I... stand corected. It _was_ Arya listening to petitiouners in my chair.

Arya wants to talk. And I think we need to talk, too. If you need me I will be in my chambers.

Actualy, no. I dont care if you need me. Do not interupt us for any reeson. If you interupt us i will murder you. Or Arya will.

Bye for now.

Sinceerly,

 

Lord Gendry Baratheon

* * *

 

**_~ a scroll from Lady Arya Stark, attached with a dagger to the door leading into Storm’s End’s Great Hall ~_ **

_\--------_

TO EVERYONE AT STORM'S END:

Your Lord will be... _preoccupied_ for the next twenty-four hours. He will be in his chambers and is not to be disturbed for any reason short of the White Walkers coming back to life and knocking down the front door. Even then, please think twice before coming up here if you know what’s good for you.

You may hear strange knocking sounds and other noises coming from inside his chambers. Pay them no mind. That said, please _do_ leave food at regular intervals outside his closed door.

Lord Gendry will be back to work as usual at this time tomorrow.

Thank you.

 

Arya Stark

 


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy the last few episodes of Season 8 SURE DID SUCK, didn't they?
> 
> I struggled a little with how to wrap this fic up in light of everything that happened in Episodes 5 and 6. In the end, I went with pointless, totally self-indulgent, Happy Ever After fluff because it made me feel better. I hope that works for you as well. <3

**~ _a scroll from Lord Gendry Baratheon, left on the bedside table in his bedchamber at Storm’s End, thirteen months after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_**

**_\-------_ **

Dear Arya,

If you wake up before I come back to bed don’t wory -- I have not left Storm’s End without you!

I am downstares getting evrything ready for us to leave. Once the sun came up I was too excited to sleep any longer. But I did not want to wake you because you looked so peaceful, sleeping in our bed with your hair all fanned out on the pilow and everything.

(Also I figured you probably needed your rest after I kept you up half the night doing… the things we did. Gods, I love you. And your tits. And the way your perfect little mouth feels on my cock. I love everything about you. I canot believe you have agreed to be with me. I am the luckiest man alive.)

I still am not as good at riting as I could be so if you could do the leters we talked about that would be grate. Other than the one to Davos of course, because that one I realy need to rite myself. We can bring the leters for the king and Sansa and everyone else to the ravens once you’ve ritten them.

I’ll come find you once I’ve finished everything _I_ need to do before we leave.

I love you so much Arya. I now I already said that a few times in this leter but I don’t care. I have to make up for so much lost time. Like I’ve told you it does not matter to me if you are my lady or even my wife. All I want is you. I canot wait for us to start our new lives together, away from all these stupid rules and expectations (and forks!) that have never made any kind of sense for either of us.

 

Yors, always,

Gendry

 

* * *

 

**_~ a letter from Storm’s End, delivered to King Brandon Stark thirteen months after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_ **

**_\-------_ **

Dear Bran,

I hope everything is going well in King’s Landing.

I am writing to let you know that Gendry and I will be leaving Storm’s End soon. He has never been across the Narrow Sea, and I saw some beautiful places during my travels that I would like to show him. More importantly, despite the fact that Gendry has always been very grateful to Daenerys Targaryen for the gift of his name, being Lord of Storm’s End has never really suited him any more than being Lady Stark suits me.

I think that might be part of why I love him so much.

Gendry wants you to name Ser Davos as temporary Lord of Storm’s End while we’re away. He would write you with this request himself but he is very busy this morning making final preparations for our voyage.

I do not know how long we will be away. If we are not back in five years’ time please make Ser Davos’ lordship permanent. It is what Gendry wants. We also believe it is what his uncle Stannis would have wanted, given everything.

I do not know what the King of the Six Kingdoms needs to do to make all this official, but I trust that between you and Tyrion Lannister you’ll be able to figure it out. Or you could just check your visions I suppose to see how these things have been done in the past. (Do your visions work that way? I’ve never understood.)

All my love,

Your sister,

 

Arya

ps: I know I’m supposed to call you “ _your grace_ ” now but I can’t bring myself to do that. I probably never will. I _certainly_ will never be able to call you “Bran the Broken.” Seven hells, what a terrible name! Although I agree with the council’s decision to make you king in theory, all of this is still just a bit too weird. I mean, I used to change your _diapers_ for gods’ sake. Sorry.

p.p.s: Also--and you probably already know this, because of your abilities--we probably won’t actually be coming back. But please don’t tell Sansa. At least, not yet. She will only worry.

* * *

 

**~ _a letter from Storm’s End to Essos, sent four years after the Battle for King’s Landing_ ~**

**_\-------_ **

Dear Lord Gendry,

I know that I am technically the lord of Storm’s End during your absence. But I don’t agree with that decision (as you well know) or with your leaving Westeros. And so I will continue to use your title when speaking with or writing to you unless or until I receive word that you have returned.

And now, the reason for my letter. I want to wish you both hearty congratulations on the birth of your son. The drawing you sent of him is beautiful. He looks _just_ like you, my lord, although he has Arya’s eyes. I am certain you’ve heard this from others already.

On that note, please know that if you do not bring little Eddard Baratheon back to Westeros while I am still living and able to tell him embarrassing stories about his father I will never forgive you. There is a vicious old grump living in the Riverlands who I am told feels exactly the way I do--though he would _literally_ kill me if he knew I told you that. So please: let’s keep that little detail a secret just between the three of us, all right?

Please give Arya my warmest regards. And I meant what I said about bringing ~~the grandchildren~~ your children back home one day to meet old Davos. And to answer your question, yes: by around two years old, sleeping at night should improve dramatically for everybody. By my calculations, you’re nearly there.

Sincerely,

 

Davos  

 

* * *

 

**~ _a letter from Storm’s End to Winterfell, delivered ten years after the Battle for King’s Landing ~_**

_**\-------** _

Dear Sansa,

Arya and I are so happy that you and your family will be joining us here at Storm’s End in two month’s time. Everything has been made ready for your arrival. Or, at least--as ready as Arya and I have been able to make things. No matter how hard we try, I don’t think Arya and I will ever be the perfect host that you have been when we’ve come to visit you.

I know Arya has already written you with everything you need to find Storm’s End. But I wanted to write you myself to thank you again for all the help you gave me after the war. In many ways I am still the same man I was all those years ago, terrified of saying and doing the wrong thing and convinced I was not cut out for any of this.

In fact, sometimes I still wonder if Arya and I had the right idea when we lived across the Narrow Sea. We were happy there, and so free. Even though in the end homesickness got the better of us and brought us back where we know, in our hearts, we belong.

But now I’m getting sidetracked. I am writing because I want to thank you, Sansa. Yours was the first real kindness I was shown from anybody in a Great House after being given my name. You gave me a _fork chart_ of all things when I thought using the wrong fork would literally be the end of the world. I will never forget your kindness and your patience with me. Not if I live for a hundred years.

Oh--Arya is coming in the room now, so I better end this letter. We look forward to seeing you soon. Our boys most of all. They cannot wait to meet their new cousin, even if she is a little girl. I’ve warned them they can’t start any fighting games with her because she’s still just a baby. I’m pretty sure they heard me. Either way, I’ll be sure to keep an extra careful eye on them when you are here. (They are, in most of the ways that matter, your sister’s children. I could not love them more.)

Sincerely,

 

Your brother-in-law,

Gendry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to imagine whoever you want as the father of Sansa's daughter. I don't have a horse in that particular race ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter at [jeenonamit](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/)  
> I'm also on tumblr at [jeeno2](https://jeeno2.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
